1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to aerosol spray can accessories, and more particularly to nozzle protectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Most ordinary spray cans comprise a cylindrical body and a top dome attached by a rolled over and sealed first joint. At its top, the dome comprises a nozzle valve cup assembly that is typically centrally disposed and recessed, and attached to the dome through a rolled over and sealed second joint. A discharge tube protrudes from the center of the valve cup, to which a nozzle, typically comprising an actuator button with an aperture, attaches to spray the contents of the can when pressed. Most spray cans comprise covers to isolate the spray nozzle from the environment and protect it and/or assist in packaging and stacking. The cover typically snaps onto/into the first joint (between the cylindrical body and the dome) or, less commonly, the second joint (between the dome and the valve plate). The cover typically stays on while the can is not being used.
A common problem with the spray cans of the type described above is that the discharge tube and nozzle often break off if, for example, the can is accidentally dropped. The industry has responded by providing removable nozzle protectors that may be purchased separately and attached to the dome, or by turning modified covers into nozzle protectors (e.g., cap actuators) that snap onto/into the first joint (between the cylindrical body of the can and the dome). A device that protects spray cans from damage during drops must possess several qualities. Although there are aerosol cans that cost above $20 dollars, they are in the minority, so a protector designed to protect the majority of products should be simple and inexpensive to manufacture. It should be durable enough to protect the heaviest cans, which may weigh up to 22 ounces and hit the ground with a force greater than 350 pounds when dropped, and be able to be used with confidence on the most expensive products, such as a mink oil hair spray selling for $96. The types of modified covers and nozzle removable protectors currently being used seem primarily designed to protect during shipping and display and to facilitate stacking. They are very stiff and fracture easily during impact, often resulting in damage during use, at home and in the workplace, to the actuator/valve cup assembly.
Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem by providing durable nozzle protectors that preferably snap onto the second joint (between the dome and the valve plate) and that are openable/closable. A user can conveniently twist a shell component of an embodiment of the present invention to switch between an open and a closed configuration, allowing the use of the spray can while an embodiment of the present invention is installed. Embodiments of the present invention can substitute other nondurable, stiff, bulkier cover/nozzle protectors that only have an open configuration.